Earth
The Earth is the third planet of the Sun and the only object in the Universe known to hold life. According to radiometric dating and other sources of evidence, the Earth was formed 4,500 million years ago. Earth's gravity interacts with other objects in space, especially the Sun and the Moon, the only natural satellite on Earth. The Earth revolves around the Sun in 365.26 days, a period known as Earth year. During this time, the Earth rotates around its axis approximately 366.26 times. It is located in the Solar System that is in the Milky Way, and near it is a Space Burgers store. Chickens have tried to take over/destroy it five different times now, but the Hero managed to defeat them and save it every time it was attacked. In Cluck of the Dark Side, the Hero has entered the surface of planet for the first time in the series to mount the Humanity's Greatest Fan. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . |- ! colspan="2" |Atmosphere |- ! Surface pressure |101.325 kPa (at MSL) |- !Composition by volume | * 78.08% nitrogen (N2; dry air)3 * 20.95% oxygen (O2) * 0.930% argon * 0.0402% carbon dioxide23 * ~ 1% water vapor (climate-variable) |} . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gallery CECEarthFront.png|A close up of the Earth from Christmas eve crisis. CECEarthFrontNight.png|A close up of the Earth from Christmas eve crisis at night. CI1EarthFront.png|A close up of the Earth from Chicken Invaders game. CI1Earth.png|The Earth as seen in the first Chicken Invaders game. The colors of the land were strangely based on a topographical map of it. CI2Earth.png|The Earth as seen in The Next Wave. CI2EarthFront.png|A close up of the Earth from the ending screen from the previously mentioned game. CI3Earth.png|The Earth as seen in Revenge of the Yolk. This marks the only appearance of the Moon in the entire series. CI3EarthH.png|A bigger render of the Revenge of the Yolk CI3EarthFront.png|A close up of the Earth from the previously mentioned game. CI4Earth.png|The Earth as seen in Ultimate Omelette. CI4EarthFront.png|A close up of the Earth as seen in Ultimate Omelette and Cluck of the Dark Side. EarthFan.png|The Earth as seen in Cluck of the Dark Side with the Humanity's Greatest Fan mounted. EarthSurfaceCI5.jpg|The surface of the Earth on CI5. EarthSurfaceCI5Xmas.png|The surface of the Earth on CI5Xmas. EarthSurfacePIG1.png|The surface of the Earth on PIG1. EarthSurfaceBT.png|The surface of the Earth on BT. EarthSurfacePIG2.png|The surface of the Earth on PIG2. CECSkyDay.jpg|The sky of the Earth on CEC in the sunrise. CECSkyNight.jpg|The sky of the Earth on CEC at night. EarthSurfaceCEC1.png|The surface of the Earth from the previously mentioned game. EarthSurfaceCECNorthPole.png|The surface of the Earth on the North Pole on CEC. EarthSurfaceSV.png|The surface of the Earth on SV. SVSky.png|The sky of the Earth from the previously mentioned game. EarthSurfaceIW.png|The surface of the Earth on IW. IW1Sky.png|The sky of the Earth on Island Wars!. IW1Water.png|The sea water from the previously mentioned game. IW2Sky.png|The sky of the Earth on Island Wars 2. IW2Water.png|The sea water from the previously mentioned game. EarthSurfacePIGSpring1.png|The surface of the Earth in spring on PIG. EarthSurfacePIGSummer1.png|The surface of the Earth in summer on PIG. EarthSurfacePIGAutumn1.png|The surface of the Earth in autumn on PIG. EarthSurfacePIGWinter1.png|The surface of the Earth in winter on PIG. EarthSurfacePIGSpring2.png|Another surface of the Earth in spring on PIG. EarthSurfacePIGSummer2.png|Another surface of the Earth in summer on PIG. EarthSurfacePIGAutumn2.png|Another surface of the Earth in autumn on PIG. EarthSurfacePIGWinter2.png|Another surface of the Earth in winter on PIG. EarthSkyPIGSpring.jpg|The sky of the Earth in spring on PIG. EarthSkyPIGSummer.jpg|The sky of the Earth in summer on PIG. EarthSkyPIGAutumn.jpg|The sky of the Earth in autumn on PIG. EarthSkyPIGWinter.jpg|The sky of the Earth in winter on PIG. Icon32-globe.png|The Earth as seen on the InterAction Studios Website in the Country Leaderboard.